Recently, a magnetic random access memory (an MRAM) which uses a magnetoresistive element as a storage element has been developed. As one of magnetoresistive elements, a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) element including a three-layered-laminated structure of a storage layer in which the direction of magnetization is variable, a tunnel barrier layer, and a reference layer which maintains a predetermined direction of magnetization is known.